Third Stall on the Right and Straight on
by BrioScotty
Summary: to the Girl's locker room. Quinn spies on conversation which takes place in the girl's bathroom. Deleted scene from S02E01.


TITLE: Third Stall on the Right and Straight on to the Girl's Locker Room  
>AUTHOR: Brio<br>SPOILERS: Everything up to and including 'Audition' (S02E01). This is a deleted scene, of sorts.  
>SUMMARY: Quinn spies on two people who happen to have a scene in a bathroom. (Sucky summary as I'm trying to avoid spoiling people.) <p>

**xxxxx**

You didn't think school would be this overwhelming but somewhere between Jacob's locker-side interrogation and lunch, you find yourself locked in a bathroom stall taking deep breaths with your eyes closed, hands clenched tightly at your sides.

You're putting on a brave face for Santana and Brittany who, despite ignoring you all summer, have been hanging out by your locker and walking to class with you. Maybe it's just because you have the same classes so you're not reading into it too much. No-one else is paying attention to you though. But that's going to change.

It feels right, auditioning for the Cheerios again. But the audition isn't what's making you nervous. It's the reaction of your girlfriend. Admittedly, your super-secret girlfriend, but your girlfriend nonetheless. And you haven't told her that by the end of the day, you're going to be strutting up and down the halls of McKinley clad in the revered red, white and black uniform. The notion that Coach Sylvester will say no isn't even entering your mind. She's an idiot if she doesn't take you back.

Footsteps enter the bathroom and you curl your legs up under you, not wanting to be spotted or talked to, even if you are positive that the quiet humming echoing around the strangely acoustic bathroom belongs to your pint-sized girlfriend. How are you going to explain this to her?

The footsteps draw closer then fade slightly and you exhale quietly, listening as the door opens and another person enters the room, the sound of a bassline escaping from headphones. You close your eyes, waiting for everyone to leave, but then they're talking. Well, Rachel is practically shouting and you actually feel a little embarrassed for her, especially when the other person responds clearly in English.

You roll your eyes when Rachel tells the girl that they need people to sway in the background at Glee, remembering that you said something similar… almost a year ago. You shake your head slightly and try to imagine _that _Quinn Fabray hiding in a bathroom stall.

Their conversation ends and there's the sound of footsteps and paper being dropped on the floor. You smile to yourself, knowing that that must be Rachel. She can be really clumsy at times.

And then there's singing. Not Rachel, the other girl. Sunshine, Rachel had called her. Her voice isn't half bad.

But then Rachel starts singing too and you're intrigued. As stealthily as possible, you climb onto the toilet seat, peek over the top of the door and frown. Your girlfriend is, after all, pretty much dry humping a girl you think you might have seen earlier in the day; her mouth so close to the girl's face, she might as well be licking her. You watch her tongue dart out and your lips purse together. The girl isn't backing away either. If anything, she looks as though she's enjoying herself. And how is it even possible that there's someone at this school who's shorter than Rachel?

You duck down as they start to move around the room, their voices echoing oddly against the tiles. You make a mental note to ask Rachel if she carries around a pocket auto-tuner, it sounds so bizarre.

Then an exasperated voice cuts them off - "Shut up!" Coach Sylvester retreats immediately and after hearing Rachel warn the girl not to tell anyone about what had just happened, both girls leave. You jump down from the toilet, smooth down your dress and flip the lock on the door, glancing around before you leave.

Your phone buzzes as you walk back to your locker.

"Girl's locker room, now."

You're torn between feeling terrified, annoyed and slightly turned on. The corridors are surprisingly empty as you make your way quickly to the girl's locker room, which also appears to be empty until a hand reaches out from within one of the stalls and pulls you roughly inside.

"Hi," you whisper, biting down on your lip as you take in the not at all amused look on your girlfriend's face.

"Why were you hiding in the bathroom?" Rachel asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"What?" you ask blankly, unaware that Rachel had noticed you.

"I saw you looking over the top of the door, Quinn," Rachel says, leaning back against the tiled wall, "What's going on?"

"I was just having some alone time," you say feebly, assuming a similar position opposite Rachel, your face hardening, "Although maybe if you'd been alone with her, you could have shoved your tongue down her throat."

"What?"

Now it's Rachel's turn to look confused.

"You were practically dry-humping that new girl," you accuse, the tone of your voice reflecting the annoyance you feel.

"Quinn…" Rachel begins.

"And you knew that I was there," you interrupt, "What were you thinking? I know you're not happy that we're keeping this a secret…"

"Quinn!" Rachel interjects, "I was trying to make you jealous."

The words rush out of her mouth so quickly that you're not sure you've heard her correctly. You quirk your eyebrow at her and she relaxes her pose, reaching for your hand.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I thought that if I made you jealous…" she trails off and shakes her head and you unfold your arms and wrap them around her, resting your head on her shoulder, "You're trying out for the Cheerios, aren't you?" Rachel's voice is muffled but you hear the question clearly.

"Yes," you admit.

"I know you, Quinn," Rachel says, pulling away slightly, "You don't have to hide things from me. You rejoining the Cheerios isn't the end of the world. It won't be the end of us. I know it's something you need to do."

"You just want to see me in that uniform again, don't you?" you ask, reaching up to push the hair away from her face. Rachel blushes and grins up at you.

"Maybe," she replies, pushing up on the balls of her feet to press her lips against yours. You push her back against the wall and let your hands roam over her body until she pushes you away, "We agreed not to do this here."

You sigh heavily and take a step backwards.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Rachel asks, pulling you back to her, arms snaking around your waist.

"As soon as I can escape my mom," you say, nuzzling against your girlfriend's neck, "The new girl can sing. She'd be good for Glee."

"Hmm," Rachel is non-committal.

"Rach?" you ask, grinning against her neck as your teeth graze against her skin, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Rachel lies.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," you say, staring her in the eye, "You're not going to send her to a crack house or something, are you?" You realise that this is the worst thing you could have said because her eyes are lighting up and she's disappearing out of the stall, leaving you completely powerless.

"See you tonight!" she calls merrily as she leaves the locker room and you slump against the wall, fingers pressed to your lips as her footsteps fade and the smile on your face brightens.


End file.
